


감기

by atthemill



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship, There's something between them, even boromir ships it, just friends? really?, 영어로 썸탄다는 걸 뭐라하지, 하여튼 레골김리 썸탐
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atthemill/pseuds/atthemill
Summary: 감기에 걸린 김리
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	감기

**Author's Note:**

> *2014.10.30 작성

평소에 이른 아침 김리의 방에서는 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았다. 다소 아담한 크기의 방 안에서는 길러지는 반려동물도 없었고, 집 주인 몰래 숨어 사는 개미나 벌레들도 존재하지 않았다. 방 구석의 모퉁이에 침대가 딱 달라붙어 있었고, 그 바로 옆에는 조그만 협탁 위에 작은 스탠드와 충전기를 꼽은 휴대폰이 소리 없이 조용하게 뉘여 있었다. 방의 벽을 따라서 서랍형 옷장과 빈 곳이 거의 보이지 않는 작은 책장이 나란히 놓여져 있었다. 방문 옆쪽에는 온갖 메모와 노트가 난잡하게 널려 있는 책상이 자리잡고 있었다. 신경을 거슬리게 하는 소리를 내고 있는 물건은 없었다. 오직 시계의 째깍거리는 소리만이 방을 울렸다. 그리고 이것이 바로 일상 속 평범한 김리의 방의 모습이었다.

평상시와 전혀 다를 바 없는 방의 모습처럼, 김리는 오늘 하루도 평소와 별반 다를 것이 없을 것이라고 꿈과 현실 사이의 어디쯤에서 어렴풋이 느끼고 있었다.

하지만 유감스럽게도 김리는 오늘은 뭔가가 다르다는 것을 이내 조금씩 눈치채기 시작했다. 생각만으로 알아차리게 된 것이 아니었다. 직접 촉감으로, 피부로 느껴져왔다. 평소보다 좀 더 추웠다. 아니, 좀 많이 추웠다. 그렇지만 지금은 한겨울이므로 추운 게 당연했고, 특히나 어젯밤은, 공기는 물 속에서 숨을 쉬고 있는 듯 차가웠으며, 칼날같은 바람이 끊임없이 불어제꼈다. 그 때문에 분명 어제 저녁의 집안도 보통 때보다 훨씬 더 썰렁했다. 여기까지 생각이 미친 김리는 단순히 어제 추위 때문일 거라고 생각하며 다시 잠에 들려고 했지만, 이내 자신이 어제 보일러 온도를 높이고 잠들었다는 것을 기억해내곤 다시 현실로 돌아왔다. 썰렁한 공기가 순간 자신의 이불 속을 파고들자, 김리는 무의식적으로 몸을 웅크리며 이 기운의 원인이 무엇인지 알아내려고 애썼다.

'어제 분명 보일러 온도를 높였는데.'

김리는 정신이 잠에서 점점 벗어날수록 이불 안쪽으로 조금씩 더 밀려들어오는 것 같은 한기에 몸을 뒤척였다. 보일러를 높이고 바로 잠자리에 들었으니 문제는 그 전에 생겨났을 것이었다. 보일러가 고장난 건 아니었다. 집에 처음 들어왔을 때도 보일러는 잘 돌아가고 있었다. 또, 잠에 든 후에 보일러가 고장났더라도 이렇게까지 춥지는 않을 것 같았다. 정말 지독히도 추웠다. 정신이 맑아지면서 왜인지 한기는 기분나쁘게 더욱 더 많이 스멀스멀 피어올랐고, 이제는 거의 바깥이라도 봐도 될 정도였다.

어제 보일러를 높이고 자기 전 무슨 짓을 한 거지? 김리는 눈을 감은 채 비몽사몽한 상태로 인상을 찌푸리며 생각했다. 보일러를 높이고 잠에 들려고 방에 들어오기 바로 전에는 씻었지. 씻기 전에는 방에서 전공 책이나 잠깐 뒤적이고 있었고... 가방을 내팽개치고 곧바로 책을 폈는데... 집에 들어오자 마자 공기가 매캐해서 잠깐 거실 문을 열어뒀고... 그런데 거실 문을 내가 닫았던가?

김리는 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 이내 빠른 동작으로 일어났으나, 곧바로 자신이 취한 행동을 후회하게 되었다. 몸을 일으키자마자 엄청난 한기가 김리의 몸을 향하여 엄습해 왔던 것이다. 얼음 창고처럼 싸늘한 공기에 진심으로 당황한 김리는 황급히 덮고있던 이불로 몸을 둘둘 싸맸다. 전혀 예상치 못한 일이었다. 공기 자체가 차가운 것도 모자라, 어디선가 바람까지 불고 있는 것 같았다. 자동으로 딱딱거리는 이를 멈추려고 애쓰며, 김리는 미칠듯한 추위에 익숙해지려고 한동안 그 상태에서 가만히 있었다.

조금 진정이 되고 나서야, 김리는 무슨 일인지 전혀 감도 잡지 못한 채로 주위를 두리번거렸다. 방문이 조금 열려있는 게 눈에 들어왔다. 어제 방문을 제대로 닫지 않고 곧바로 잠들은 듯 했다. 조금 익숙해졌다지만 추위에 몸이 으슬으슬 떨렸고, 여전히 이는 딱딱거리는 소리를 내며 쉴틈없이 부딪치고 있었다. 연신 기침을 해대며, 김리는 침대에서 내려와 아주 천천히 덜덜 떨리는 맨발바닥을 바닥에 내려놓았다. 싸늘하게 식은 땅바닥이 발바닥과 처음 맞닿은 순간, 발 끝에서 척추를 타고 머리 끝까지 올라오는 소름끼치는 감각에 김리는 몸서리를 쳤다. 얼음장같은 바닥과 닿지 않으려고 김리는 약간 까치발을 세우곤, 되도록 빨리 방문을 향해 걸어갔다. 정말이지 이건 너무하다 싶었다. 곧 방을 나와서 거실로 간 김리는, 그 커다란 입을 벌릴 수 있을 만큼 최대한 벌린 채로, 매서운 겨울바람을 아무런 마찰 없이 곧바로 통과시켜 버리면서, 제 앞에 있는 커튼을 요란스럽게 펄럭이며 자신을 잔망스럽게 맞이하고 있는 거실 창문을 발견했다.

김리는 한동안 그곳에서 멍하니 서있었다. 당황의 단계를 뛰어넘어서 어이가 없었다. 세상의 어떤 머저리가 한겨울에 거실 창문을 싹 다 열어놓은 채로 잠들겠는가? 아무런 생각도 없이, 그저 자신의 멍청함을 조용하게 한탄하며, 김리는 거실에 홀로 덩그러니 서있었다.

충격과 추위에 난도질당한 것은 김리의 멘탈 말고도 더 있었다. 기침이 목 아플 정도로 쉴새없이 터져나오고 있었다. 털은 쭈뼛 곤두선 채로 내려올 생각을 하지 않았다. 그뿐만이 아니었다. 몸도 평소보다 더욱 뜨거운 것 같았고, 열려있는 거실 창문을 본 순간부터 머리도 조금씩 지끈거렸다. 아니, 많이 지끈거렸다. 몸 전체에 힘이 없었고 다리도 풀리는 느낌이었다. 김리는 알 수 있었다. 감기. 감기였다.

지독한 감기에 걸렸다는 사실을 알아채자 김리는 어쩐지 방금 전보다 한층 더 추워진 느낌이었다. 당연히 기분탓이겠지만 어쨌든 아까보다 훨씬 더 싸늘했다. 이제 그만 창문을 닫고 다시 방 안으로 들어가 몸을 녹여야 겠다고 생각한 순간, 방에서 김리의 휴대폰이 큰 소리로 울리기 시작했다. 시끄러운 게 싫어서 전부터 벨소리도 신경을 거슬리게 하지 않는 거로 해놓았는데, 오늘은 골이 웅웅거릴 정도로 짜증나게 울리고 있었다. 이것도 감기 때문일 것이라고 김리는 생각했다. 힘 없는 다리를 질질 끌면서, 김리는 마치 좀비처럼 방으로 걸어가 힘겹게 휴대폰을 들었다.

"... 여보세요."

약간 낮고, 둔탁하며, 단단한 느낌을 주는 평소 김리의 목소리는 들려오지 않았다. 뱀처럼 기분 나쁘게 쉿쉿대는 소리가 성대를 미끄러지듯 통과해 나왔을 뿐이었다. 아까의 충격이 너무나도 컸는지 김리는 이번에는 흠칫하기야 했지만, 별로 놀라지는 않았다. 헛기침을 두어번 하는 동시에, 전화 너머로 대답이 들려왔다.

"김리? 너 목소리가 왜 그래?"

보로미르였다. 김리는 휴대폰 너머에서 들려오는 뜻밖의 목소리에 잠시 멍하니 있다가, 곧 무슨 일인지를 알아차리고 고개를 돌려 시계를 보았다. 시곗바늘이 10시 50분에서 조금 넘어간 상태였다. 만나기로 한 시각이 10시 반이었으니, 충분히 전화할 만했다.

"... 어제 밤에 문을 열고 자서 감기 걸린 것 같아."

"진짜? 얼마나 아픈데?"

"지금 열도 나고 기침도 계속 나. 얘기하다 보니깐 목도 더 아프고."

"많이 아픈가 보네. 아라곤이랑 같이 약 사다줄까?"

"아냐, 됐어. 둘이서 재밌게 놀기나 해. 간만에 모이는 건데 못 나가서 미안하다."

아픈 자신을 위해 친구들에게 피해를 끼칠 만큼 김리는 이기적이지 않았다. 정말 오랜만의 만남이자 어울림인데, 자신 때문에 친구들을 걱정하게 하거나 약간의 근심이라도 들게 하는 것을 김리는 용납할 수 없었다. 약속 시간에 늦어서 전화까지 걸게 한 것만으로도 이미 충분히 미안했다.

"됐어. 근데 너 진짜 아픈 것 같은데? 약 안 먹어도 괜찮겠어? 정 그러면 레골라스한테 전화라도 해봐."

보로미르의 목소리와 지직거리는 기계음 사이에서 레골라스라는 이름이 들리자, 김리는 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 쿨럭거리며 기침을 크게 두어번 정도 한 후에, 김리는 훌쩍이면서 훨씬 악화된 목소리로 말했다.

"나 아프다는 거, 진짜, 절대로 레골라스한테 얘기하지마."

"왜? 레골라스가 지금 바쁘긴 해도 너 아프다는 소식 듣자마자 당장 하던 거 놓고 약 사서 달려갈텐데."

"바로 그거야. 걔 저번에 나 손가락 좀 다친 것 가지고 울며불며 생난리를 쳤는데, 이제와서 안 그런다는 보장 있어?"

떠올리기도 싫은 기억이 김리의 머릿속에서 뭉게뭉게 피워져나왔다. 지난 해 봄이었다. 김리가 꿈에 그리던 자취를 시작하고, 레골라스, 아라곤, 보로미르가 모두 모여 짐 정리를 하고 있었다. 그때 김리가 시계를 걸려고 벽에 못을 박는데, 그만 망치로 손을 찧은 적이 있었다. 다행이 세게 내리치지는 않아서 뼈에는 이상이 없었지만, 레골라스는 손을 찧은 김리를 보자마자 비명을 지르고, 안절부절 못 하면서, 울먹이며 휴대폰을 꺼내들어 119를 누르려고 했고, 이를 아라곤이 간신히 막았다. 당사자인 김리보다도 훨씬 호들갑을 떨던 레골라스는, 마치 초등학생 1학년이 망치로 손을 매우 세게 찧기라도 한 듯 김리를 대했고, 병원에 따라갔을 때도 입원해야 하는 것 아니냐는 둥 정말 과하게 김리를 걱정했다. 레골라스를 말로 안심시키며 자신을 바라보던 의사선생님의 눈빛을, 김리는 절대로 잊지 못했다. 

그 이후로, 김리는 종이에 손이 베일 때도 상처보다 먼저 주위에 레골라스가 없는지부터 확인하게 되었다. 정말 끔찍한 버릇이었다.

"진짜 약 안 사가도 돼?"

"종합감기약 있을 테니깐 그거 먹으면 돼. 신경쓰지 말고 둘이 오붓하게 드라이브나 갔다 오든가."

"너 그런거 미리미리 잘 안 사놓는거 내가 알거든? 그리고 진짜 걱정된단 말야. 너 지금 네 목소리 들어보긴 한 거야? 그냥 레골라스 부르라니깐."

괜찮다고 말해도 보로미르는 진심으로 걱정되는 듯 끈질기게 계속해서 물어봤다. 아픈데다가 계속 똑같은 질문에 신경이 조금 곤두선 김리는, 약간 짜증이 담긴 어투로 빠르게 대답했다.

"걔 요즘 아버지 와인 사업 도와드리느라 바쁘잖아. 바쁜거 미리 알고 있어서 오늘 만나기로 한 것도 셋 뿐이었으면서. 됐으니까 그만 끊는다?"

"야! 김리...!"

김리는 서둘러서 통화 종료 버튼을 눌렀고, 이내 보로미르의 목소리도 휴대폰의 신호음 아래에 묻혔다. 본래의 바탕화면으로 돌아와 있는 휴대폰을 김리는 물끄러미 바라보곤 협탁 위에 원래대로 내려놓았다. 다시 밖으로 나가 아직도 무서운 소리를 내며 바람이 불어닥치고 있는 거실을 잠시 바라보며, 김리는 자신이 저지른 참상을 씁쓸한 마음으로 후회했다. 창문을 닫자마자 순식간에 삭막한 정적이 김리의 주변을 에워쌌다. 시곗소리가 흡사 망치 두드리는 소리처럼 크게 들려왔다. 김리는 쉴틈없이 쿨럭거리면서, 얼음장같이 차가운 소파에 털썩 몸을 뉘였다. 텅 비고 싸늘한 집안을 바라보며 김리는 코를 한 번 훌쩍였다. 손을 더듬어 리모콘을 찾은 김리는 티비를 켰고, 이내 집을 가득 메우는 예능 프로그램의 깔깔대는 소리와 화려한 영상을 가만히 바라보았다.

  
  
"허, 얘 좀 봐라."

"끊었어?"

"끊었어!"

정말 어이가 없었는 듯, 보로미르는 자동적으로 헛웃음을 지으며 아라곤의 말에 답했다. 친구들이 얼마나 자기를 걱정하고 있는데 왜 모르냐는 둥, 너무 아웃사이더 성향이 짙어서 큰일이라는 둥 보로미르는 김리에 대해 계속해서 투덜거렸다. 아라곤은 담배나 한 대 피우면서 그런 보로미르를 가만히 지켜보았다. 담배가 다 타들어 갈 때까지 궁시렁대고있는 보로미르에게, 아라곤은 담뱃불을 끄고 두어번 재를 털며 말했다.

"자기 딴에는 걱정시키기 싫었겠지."

"아무리 그래도 약 사들고 가겠다는 친구를 거절할 필요까진 없잖아? 우리가 괜찮다는데! 가끔 난 얘가 우리를 친구로 여기곤 있는지 의심스러울 때도 있다니깐."

"그건 좀 심했다. 자기가 싫다는데 어쩔 수 없지. 우리라도 김리 몫까지 놀아야지, 뭐. 정 그러면 이따 오후에 약 사서 가보자."

아라곤이 보로미르의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 어떻게든 구슬려 보려고 노력했지만, 보로미르는 쉽게 가라앉지를 않았다. 오히려 아라곤이 보로미르에게 자꾸 말을 하면 할수록, 보로미르의 투덜거림은 점점 더 많아지고 커져만 갔다. 마침내 아라곤도 더이상 참지 못하겠다는 듯 작게 한숨을 지으며 입을 열었다.

"그만! 모처럼 만났는데 계속 말만 하면 아깝잖아. 김리도 괜히 자기 걱정 하지 말라고 괜찮다고 했을걸? 가볍게 차 타고 드라이브나 하고 오자. 운전 내가 할게."

결국 아라곤이 자리에서 일어나 보로미르의 손을 잡아 끌고 나서야 보로미르의 투덜거림은 종결되었다. 아라곤은 보로미르를 끌고 주변 카페 앞에 주차시킨 자신의 차로 데려갔다. 아라곤이 운전석에 앉고, 보로미르는 조수석에 곧 앉았다. 시동을 걸고 시간이 조금 지나고 나서, 차창 밖에 우글거리던 상가들과 사람들이 점점 줄어들기 시작했다. 차는 곧 시내를 벗어나 교외쪽에 다다랐다. 빨간 빛이 걸린 신호등에 잠시 정차해 있는 동안, 보로미르는 아무 말도 하지 않다가 갑작스럽게 아라곤에게 말을 걸었다.

"아라곤?"

"왜?"

"레골라스가 이번 주는 많이 바빠서 오늘도 못 갈 것 같다고 했잖아."

"그랬지. 근데 왜?"

"오늘은 몇 시쯤에 끝난댔지?"

"아마 9시는 넘어서일 걸? 근데 그건 갑자기 왜..."

아라곤은 그제서야 보로미르가 한 말의 의도를 알아차리곤 정면에서 오른쪽으로 고개를 돌려 보로미르를 바라보았다. 아라곤이 생각한 게 맞는 것 같았다. 보로미르의 눈에 담긴 확고한 의지가 아라곤의 짐작과 완전히 딱 맞아 떨어진 것이다. 무심해 보이는 듯한 눈빛에서 퍼져나오는 번뜩이는 의지는, 아라곤으로부터 하여금 왠지모를 불안감을 느끼게 하는데 충분했다. 아무리 보로미르와 제일 친한 아라곤이라도 그 의지를 꺾을 수는 없을 듯 해 보였다. 다른 의미로 무서운 눈을 하고, 보로미르는 어느새 휴대폰을 꺼내 전화 아이콘을 누르고 다이얼을 하나하나 가볍게 터치하고 있었다.

"신호등 열렸다. 빨리 가."

"야, 그래도 김리가...!"

"시끄러. 친구들의 걱정을 사양한 대가로 이 정도는 해 둬야지. 뒤에 차 빵빵거린다니깐?"

아라곤은 낮게 한숨짓곤 이내 차를 다시 출발시켰다.

  
  
보로미르와의 통화가 끝난 후, 김리는 이불로 몸을 감싼 채로 몇 시간동안 티비에 의존해 있었다. 평소 자주 즐겨보던 예능 프로그램을 틀어놓았다. 평소처럼, 아니 오히려 평소보다 더욱 더 많이 낄낄대며 텔레비전에 열중했지만, 그러면 그럴수록 더욱 더 싸늘해지는 기분이었다. 집도 이제는 조금씩 따뜻해져가고 있었음에도 불구하고 말이다.

점심 때를 훨씬 넘긴 시점에서 대충 라면으로 끼니를 때운 김리는, 설거지를 한 뒤 거실이 아닌 방으로 들어가 침대 위에 누웠고, 곧바로 깊은 잠에 들었다. 김리가 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 해는 이미 서쪽 하늘 끝으로 뉘엿뉘엿 져 버린지 오래였다. 시곗바늘은 9시 30분을 가리키고 있었다.

긴 잠에서 깨어난 김리는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 세웠다. 자고 일어나면 몸이 좀 더 개운해질 줄 알았는데, 오히려 증상은 훨씬 더 악화되어 있었다. 머리는 아침보다 훨씬 더 띵했고, 물수건도 안 올리고 잤기에 열은 펄펄 끓었다. 팔다리는 힘을 잃고 마치 뼈대가 없는 덩어리처럼 축축 늘어져 있었다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 문을 꼭꼭 닫고 보일러를 높였음에도 불구하고 아침보다 더욱 더 추웠다. 감기가 더 심해져서 추운 것일 수도 있었지만, 김리가 느끼는 한기는 어디선가 다른 곳에서 나오고 있었다.

김리는 코를 훌쩍거리며 침대에서 일어섰다. 몸이 천근만근이었다. 발을 내딛을 때마다 축축 처지는 느낌이 들었다. 휘청대는 다리로 몸을 겨우겨우 지탱시키며, 김리는 한발 한발 힘들게 앞으로 걸어나갔다. 가구들을 손으로 짚으며 매가리 없는 다리를 질질 끌다시피 하며 거실로 나간 김리는, 이내 어두운 창 밖으로 보이는 가로등에 비친 풍경을 넋을 잃고 바라보았다.

눈이 내리고 있었다. 이번 겨울 첫 눈이었다. 밖은 온통 새카맣고 몇몇 별들도 하늘에 총총 떠있었지만, 새햐얀 눈은 너무나도 확실하게 자신의 존재를 부각시키며 하늘하늘 떨어지고 있었다. 참 예쁜 눈이었다. 추적추적한 진눈깨비가 아닌, 정말로 하얗고 뽀얀 함박눈이었다. 길에 어느정도 쌓여있는 것을 보면 온 지 꽤 된 것 같았다. 눈은 맹렬하지도 않고, 정말로 포근하고 따뜻한 모습으로 내리고 있었다.

사르르 떨어지는 눈을 맞으며 함께 거리를 거닐고 있는 사람들이 김리의 눈에 들어왔다. 멀리에서 쇼핑몰의 신나는 겨울노래가 희미하게 집 안으로 울려퍼졌다. 이번 해의 겨울이 시작되는 장면을 바라보며 김리는 두근대는 감정도 있었지만, 그보단 혼자라는 외로움이 훨씬 더 크나큰 공간을 차지하고 있었다.

'아라곤과 보로미르는 지금쯤 신나서 웃고 있겠지.'

첫눈을 보며 손을 붙잡고 같이 기뻐하고 있을 아라곤과 보로미르를 상상하자, 김리는 더욱 더 쓸쓸해져 갔다. 친구들을 오지 말라고 내친건 김리 자신이었지만, 김리는 자신이 아침에 한 행동을 이미 뼈저리게 후회중이었다. 생각보다 너무 아프고, 우울하고, 외로웠다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 그냥 불러서 같이 거실에서 축구나 보며 술이라도 마실 걸.

김리는 눈을 좋아하는 편이었기 때문에, 겨울이 다가올 때 쯤이면 언제쯤 눈이 내릴까 하고 기대하곤 했다. 눈이 내리는 풍경은 김리가 진심으로 좋아하던 장면 중 하나였으니까. 하지만 이번 첫눈은 망한 것 같았다. 저 광경을 방금 처음 눈치챘을 때의 설레임이 이젠 씻은 듯 녹아서 떠내려가 버렸다. 눈이 와서 더욱 외로워진 김리는 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 말없이 휴대폰 전원을 켰다.

거실 속 깊고 외로운 어둠 속에서 휴대폰 스크린 불빛이 번쩍이며 홀로 눈부시게 빛났다. 갑작스런 빛에 놀란 김리는 눈을 최대한 게슴츠레 뜨고, 겨우겨우 갈색 책에 전화기가 그려져있는 아이콘을 찾았다. 빠르게 스크롤을 내리던 김리는 '아버지'라고 저장되어 있는 전화번호 앞에서 잠깐 멈칫했다. 지난 추석에 집에 가서 본 부모님의 모습을 떠올리며 김리는 코를 훌쩍였다. 몇 달 전에 뵈었는데도, 아픈데다가 혼자라서 그런지 부모님의 얼굴이 더욱 더 그리워지는 김리였다. 전화번호를 당장 누르려던 김리는 9시 45분으로 바뀐 휴대폰 상단 바의 시계를 보고 마음을 접었다. 부모님께는 늦은 시각이었다. 어쩌면 지금쯤 벌써 잠자리에 드셨을지도 모르는 일이었다.

'필리 킬리 형들에게라도 전화해 볼까?'

명절 때나 김장 때면 항상 자신에게 취업은 언제 할 거냐, 대학 졸업했으면 이제 돈 좀 벌어서 부모님 호강시켜 드려야 하지 않겠느냐 잔소리를 늘어놓으며 자신을 놀리던 필리 킬리 형들을 정말 싫어하던 김리였지만, 지금은 갑자기 들이닥쳐서 잔소리를 한마탕 퍼부어도 웃어 넘길 수 있을 것만 같았다. 또다시 전화번호 앞에서 갈팡질팡 고민하던 김리는 마음을 접고 이번에는 휴대폰을 아예 꺼버렸다.

몸이 뜨거웠다. 머리는 띵했다. 코도 막혀서 숨소리는 거칠었고 목도 칼칼했다. 아무것도 보이지 않는 눈앞의 거실 풍경이 빙글빙글 돌아가는 듯 했다. 실제론 들리지도 않는 사람들의 웃음소리가 김리의 귀에서 자꾸 맴돌기 시작했다. 아팠다. 정말 아팠다. 아무것도 보이지 않는 어둠 속에서, 김리는 완벽하게 혼자였다. 그 뼈저리게 잔인한 사실이 김리를 온갖 방향에서 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 잔혹하게 온몸을 찌르고, 베고, 걷어찼다. 누구라도 좋으니깐 제발 지금 나타나기만 해달라고 자신도 모르게 빌던 김리는, 이내 다시 아무도 오지 않을 것이라는 현실을 자각했다. 하지만, 만약 온다면? 아라곤과 보로미르가 자신이 너무 걱정된 나머지 그냥 와버린다면? 이런저런 망상과 현실 사이에서 고민하던 김리는, 결국 현실을 인정하고 다시 잠이나 자라고 자기 자신을 타일렀다. 아무리 소원해봤자 자신이 혼자라는 사실은 변함이 없었다. 오히려 바라면 바랄수록 실망감과 후회는 더욱 커질 것이었다. 김리가 힘겹게 소파에서 일어난 순간이었다.

"김리!"

현관에서 맑고 청명한, 정말로 익숙한 목소리가 크게 울려왔다. 문이 덜컥덜컥거리고 주먹으로 문을 세게 쾅쾅 두드리는 소리도 들렸다. 김리는 순간 자신의 귀를 의심하고 얼음이 된 것처럼 가만히 정지했다. 하지만 김리의 귀에 들리는 소리는 결코 환청이 아니었다. 문 밖에서 애처롭고 걱정되는 목소리로 자신을 애타게 부르는 소리가 들렸고, 문도 실제로 거의 부서질 듯 덜거럭 거리며 흔들리고 있었다. 김리는 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴로 천천히 발을 끌면서 현관으로 갔다. 온 몸이 떨리기 시작했다. 한기 때문이 아닌 순전한 놀라움 때문이었다. 현관 앞에 도달해도 여전히 문은 실제로 흔들리고 있었고 목소리도 끊기지 않았다. 떨리는 손으로 현관문을 연 순간, 눈에 익은 눈부신 금발머리가 김리의 밤색 눈을 가득 채웠다.

"김리!"

문이 열리자 레골라스는 순식간에 현관으로 들어와 김리를 꼭 끌어안았다. 지금 이 상황을 전혀 파악하지도 못하고, 짐작조차 할 수 없는 김리는 멍한 표정으로 레골라스의 품 안에서 눈을 굴리며 레골라스를 살폈다. 금빛으로 빛나는 머리 위에는 눈이 소복이 쌓여 있었고, 그와 대조되게 이마에는 땀방울이 송골송골 맺혀 있었다. 볼은 흠칫할 정도로 차가웠고 창백하게 붉어져 있었다. 코트 안에는 본래는 아주 세련된 것일 테지만, 지금은 눈을 맞아 젖어있고 헝클어진 정장을 입고 있었다. 손에는 온갖 종류의 감기약이 수북한 봉지를 들고 있었다.

"많이 아프다면서? 왜 연락 안 했어? 보로미르가 말 안 해줬으면 모를 뻔했잖아."

레골라스가 자신의 품에서 가둬놓고 있던 김리를 살짝 떼어낸 후 약간 젖은 목소리로 말했다. 레골라스의 눈에 담긴 걱정을 김리는 멍하니 바라보았다. 현관에 달린 센서로 인해 켜진 조명 덕분에 김리는 레골라스의 눈을 똑바로 바라볼 수 있었다. 레골라스가 계속해서 걱정의 말을 김리에게 한마탕 쏟아부었지만, 김리는 그 모든 말이 그저 한낱 웅얼거림으로 들려왔다. 그저 혼자였던 자신에게 찾아와 준 레골라스의 모습을 멍하니 바라볼 뿐이었다. 레골라스가 김리의 이마에 내려온 짧은 더벅머리를 제끼고 자신의 이마를 가져다 대기 전까지는, 김리는 넋을 놓고 레골라스를 가만히 응시하기만 했다.

"세상에, 열 나는 것 좀 봐. 이렇게 아픈데 지금까지 혼자만 있었던 거야?"

"... 어떻게..."

"응? 뭐라고?"

김리가 레골라스에게 들리지 않을 정도로 작게 중얼거리자 레골라스는 김리에게 되물었다. 목구멍이 턱턱 막히는 느낌을 받으며, 김리는 힘겹게 입을 열었다.

"... 아버지 일 도와드리고 바로 온거야?"

"응."

"집에도 안 들르고?"

"응."

"... 설마 버스도 안 타고 뛰어서 온 건 아니지?"

"당연히 뛰어서 왔지. 낮에 보로미르한테 네가 아프다고 연락이 와서 일 끝나자마자 근처 약국에서 감기약 다 쓸고 정신없이 뛰어왔어."

아무렇지도 않다는 어투로 레골라스가 배시시 웃으며 밝게 얘기했다. 김리는 이제 너무 어이가 없는 나머지 입을 벌리고 목석처럼 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채 서 있었다. 숨을 아직까지 조금 헐떡이고 있는 레골라스의 감기약이 들린 빨갛고 창백한 손으로 눈길을 돌리면서, 김리는 떨리는 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

"... 왜?"

"왜냐니, 네가 아프다는데 어떻게 내가 네 곁에 없을 수가 있겠어?"

레골라스가 뭘 그런걸 물어보냐는 표정으로, 당연하다는 듯이 답한 말에, 김리는 커진 눈동자로 레골라스를 바라보았다. 레골라스는 그러한 김리의 변화를 알아채지 못하고 이내 정장 구두를 벗은 뒤 집 안으로 완전히 들어왔다.

"추운데 어서 들어가, 김리. 잠깐 외투 좀 벗고 내가 죽 끓여줄..."

레골라스가 입고있던 네이비색 코트를 벗으려던 순간, 김리는 레골라스에게 한 발짝 다가서서 레골라스의 어깨에 고개를 완전히 파묻었다. 팔으로는 아주 천천히 레골라스의 등을 꼭 안고선 가만히 서 있었다. 김리의 급작스런 행동에 말을 멈춘 레골라스는 곧 살짝 미소를 지어보였다. 그리곤 이내 자신도 약 봉지를 들고있는 오른팔로는 김리의 허리를 감고, 왼팔은 좀 더 위쪽에 두어 손으로 김리의 빨간 머리칼을 헤친 상태로 김리를 꼭 껴안았다. 레골라스가 팔을 좀 더 밀어서 더 세게 끌어안았는데도 김리는 아무런 미동도 보이지 않았다. 레골라스는 그런 김리를 따스한 눈길로 바라보다가, 이내 천천히 손을 위 아래로 움직이며 토닥이기 시작했다. 미세하게 떨고 있는 김리의 몸이 느껴졌다. 레골라스는 곧이어 홀린 듯 눈을 스르륵 감고, 김리를 더욱 더 세게, 하지만 포근하게 껴안았다.

둘은 한참동안 그 자리에 서서 서로를 안고 있었다. 현관에 있던 조명이 꺼져서 주위가 다시 완전한 어둠에 휩싸일 때까지도 둘은 서로를 놓지 않았다. 아까처럼 똑같이 고요하지만 더이상 차갑고 쓸쓸하지 않은 정적 속에서, 레골라스의 손이 김리를 토닥이는 소리만이 깊게 울렸다. 


End file.
